


You're my home

by mabuchigyuu



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Beomgyu is a model, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Choi Beomgyu, Soft Kang Taehyun, Sweet, Sweetheart Choi Beomgyu, Taehyun is a photographer, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Whipped Kang Taehyun, taehyun is ready to go to the moon in his pyajamas if beomgyu asks, they live together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mabuchigyuu/pseuds/mabuchigyuu
Summary: Where they are boyfriends living together and Taehyun finally decides to pop in the question but his plans take a different turn than what he imagined.But everything happens for a happier ending right?
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 15
Kudos: 107





	You're my home

**Author's Note:**

> if you wish to, you can listen to this playlist while reading :))

**You’re my home.**

_ daisy _

_ /ˈdeɪzi/ _

_ noun: _

  * _a small European grassland plant which has flowers with a yellow disc and white rays._
  * _daisies represent true love and soulmates_



“I’d like that one,”

Taehyun pointed towards the white daisies. The florist nods and gives him a bouquet of a dozen of the said flowers. “I’m sure gyu-hyung will like them.“

That boy was known for his love for whites- a preference he got from his mom.

Thanking the florist, he paid and left the store.

A phone call makes him slow down his pace.

“Yes, hyung?”

“Hyunnie, where are you? I miss you so much~” the older whined at the other end of the line.

Taehyun couldn’t help but giggle at the childishness of his hyung. “Hyung, we literally live together!”

Sounds of fabric ruffling could be heard- he was probably rolling on his bed covered like a Dorito in the early winter morning. “Tyun-ah~ it’s literally 8am! What was so much more important than my good morning kiss?”

_ Oh, how whipped he was for the elder _ . The image of the puppy eyes he would make while saying those words- he felt his heart flutter just by the mere thought of it. He was beyond whipped wasn’t he? He loved him a little too much; but Beomgyu deserved more. More and more- and Taehyun would do anything to give him all the happiness in the world.

All he needed to do was ask; he would bring the sky and earth together if it meant he would get to see him happy. 

Heck- Taehyun could bring the biggest star from the brightest galaxies but it would still look dim next to his hyung’s face of joy.

But he had to gather himself before he disintegrated just by his love’s morning groggy and whiny but still cute voice. “I  _ did _ give you your kiss, but you were still asleep.”

Heck, it had been a year since they started living together and two years more since they confessed their love for each other. By now, one should have gotten used to the other’s habits and actions but no- this person, still to this day made Taehyun’s heart do somersaults. He was in love. Deeply in love with the older.

But that was not the only reason Taehyun could feel himself shaking on his feet today. He didn’t wake up early out of habit (that habit in particular was left behind in his school and university days).

He was going to ask Beomgyu today. That question. Heck, he was so nervous to even say it out loud. He didn’t even feel the need to eat anything, all the nervousness making him question if he could stomach anything.

“Taehyun? Are you still there?”

He shook his head like a little kitten to come out of his daze, “Ah, yes I’m here.”

“I’ve been calling your name for the past three minutes.”

_ ‘Oh’ _

He didn’t want to seem obvious. It would be too embarrassing. Kang Taehyun, still whipped for Choi Beomgyu even after three years of relationship and two years of pining.

“I think it’s the network, hyung. I’m on my way home- thought you’d like breakfast from the bakery today,” he lied about the former part, composing himself.

“Taehyun-ah, you woke up early just for breakfast? On a  _ Sunday _ ?” 

The bakery was now in sight. “Do you want something you prefer right now, hyung?”

“Puff pastries!! Please please  _ please _ !”

“Sure, I’ll be home in fifteen minutes.”

“No tomatoes!!”

He broke into a fit of giggles, “Yes, no ugly squashed red tomatoes for my baby.”

.

.

.

The whole day had been planned. He had thought of all the places they’d visit and all the snacks and jellies they could have. It would be perfect.

“Hyung, you’re awake?”

It had been a little longer than fifteen minutes since the breakfast he ordered was late. Taehyun rushed back home expecting Beomgyu to be sulking near the kitchen waiting for him to return with his puffs.

But instead, he found a burrito on their shared bed.

_ Cute _ .

With feather light steps, he walked and gently shook his hyung awake. “Breakfast is here.” He said lifting the paper bag to his eye level.

“Hmm,” a muffled sound came from between the sheets. Then a single hand made it way out of the burrito blanket and made grabby hands at the younger, “Come ’ere.”

But he moved back, “Love, we can eat breakfast first, then I’ll cuddle you for as long as you want.”

“No.”

“But-“

“Cuddles. Now. You already didn’t give me my good morning kiss. Now I want you to compensate for it. “

Taehyun sighed. “Fine. “

Setting the breakfast on the nightstand, he climbed on the bed in the little space Beomgyu had given him under the covers.

Beomgyu was taller than Taehyun by a few centimeters but right now, he seemed as small as ever.

The way he disappeared under the blankets and rested his head on the younger’s chest, no one would say he was a 180cm man.

His fluffy hair brushed against Taehyun’s chin and his limbs were thrown over the latter’s body, clinging on to him like a koala. It was too adorable a sight. He couldn’t help but run his fingers through the elder’s soft locks, gently brushing them off his eyes and tucking them away.

No, Taehyun wasn’t about to run away but the strong hold of Beomgyu’s arms around his own made it seem otherwise. He kept trying to hug him closer to him as much as it would allow. He was awfully clingy this morning. Taehyun could turn into a puddle any second at the heart-melting sight.

“Gimnemamrngkith,” the younger could decipher what he was trying to say.

“Huh?”

Shuffling a little so he looked up from burying his face on his chest and repeated, “Gimme my mornin’ kiss, please.”

His eyes. Damn those big puppy eyes for making him lose a little bit of his soul inside them.

Within a heartbeat, Taehyun placed a chaste kiss on his forehead.

With his eyes closed, he said, “More, please?”

He couldn’t say no. Definitely not.

Taehyun had to shift a little because their distance was too close to do anything and cupped his hyung’s cheeks before going for a second kiss on his pretty eyes. And then a third. And a fourth one too.

Soon enough, he had peppered his entire face with soft pecks, causing soft giggles to erupt from the other. He leaned closer resting his forehead on his, breathing slightly heavy from the giggling earlier, looking into Taehyun’s eyes, drinking in his appearance.

_ How did he get so lucky? _

They stayed like that for god knows how long until Beomgyu’s tummy rumbled.

“Hehe,”

“Come on now, hyung, let’s eat. I’m getting hungry too, “

“Can’t we just eat here? ‘m feeling really lazy,”

He threw a pillow at his face, “Gosh,  _ hyung _ ! Get up now, we’ve been here for long enough. It's almost 11 and we’re still in bed.”

Beomgyu sat up rubbing his eyes groggily and stretching himself. After a moment of silence, he threw himself on top of Taehyun once again, resting his head on his lap. “I won’t eat,”

“Hyung-“

“-unless you feed me.”

Taehyun could literally feel his heart jumping about. Just why was his lover being so awfully cute and clingy today?

“Alright, let me get a plate first,”

He carefully got up from the mountain of blankets and walked to the kitchen, fetching a plate. They had made it together at the cultural fest during their final year.

Before going back into their bedroom, Taehyun had a mental run through on how the day would go.

~~ Breakfast from their favorite bakery . ~~

Invite him out for a date:

-Lunch at a café.

-Visit the arcade they went to during the early days of their meeting.

-Visit the beach and get ice cream; when the sunset begins, ask him  _ the _ question.

His stomach churned at the thought of proposing to him. He could feel his insides twist in nervousness. What if Beomgyu wasn’t sure enough? What if he needed more time? What if he couldn’t see a future with him? What if he didn’t want to be with Taehyun any longer?

These series of 'what if's' just made his head spin. It wasn’t that he didn’t think of these questions before planning out. Believe him, Taehyun did. But now that the day had come, he was feeling anxious, worried.

“Taehyuuunn~” the voice broke his chain of worries and Taehyun rushed to get the plates for breakfast. Hopefully everything would just turn out right.

.

.

.

Wrong.

It  _ didn’t _ turn out right. His plan was ruined.

Right when they were done showering, Taehyun’s boss had called him for an urgent photoshoot they just  _ had _ to finish by this Wednesday.  _ Couldn’t they have chosen some other day to shoot? Why today of all days? On a Sunday _ ? He tried reasoning with his boss saying that it was a weekend but no avail.

“Taehyun-ssi, the couple is already on their way to the district…” his voice faded out due to the loud voice of this worries.

He had to control himself from expressing his frustration towards his boss if he needed to pursue his dream to be a photographer.

“I’m sorry, Gyu-hyung,” he apologized, head hung low and ears red due to the frustration.

Beomgyu sat himself next to Taehyun and rubbed his arm in a soothing manner to comfort him, “Hey, Tyun-ah, it’s okay. We’re together all the time anyways; we can go later.”

“But still-“

“Shush, we still need you to build your dream career, don’t we?”

The blonde head nodded.

Ruffling his hair in response, the raven haired boy gave him a bear hug, “I’m a model and you’re a photographer. What a nice combination don’t you think?”

The younger one smiled at that. “You’ve been saying that ever since we got together.”

“Of course I will! The world needs to know about the power couple and if we don’t show off ourselves then who will?”

Taehyun held him by the shoulders and took a good look into the elder’s eyes.  _ That _ glint. “What are you thinking of hyung?”

Beomgyu playfully hit his chest, soft laughter erupting from his chest. “What I’m trying to say is that,” after a dramatic pause he continued, “we can use the set after you’re done with today’s photoshoot. We haven’t taken a proper picture for a while.”

“Sure. You say that while being the owner of the latest iPhone.” He deadpanned and the other just rolled his eyes. “You think they’ll let you use the set for so long?”

“Who said we’re gonna take a long time?”

“You sure?”

“I’m sure. And nobody dares say no to this pretty face of mine.”

.

.

.

It was nearly 8pm by the time they were finished. It was exhausting.

Beomgyu as promised, tagged along with him watching the way his boyfriend was so professional in the sets- capturing all different angles and different kind of poses. Giving out directions to set the right mood for the shoot. Though he didn’t have total control over the shoot Taehyun made sure to squeeze out the most of the opportunities he’d been given. In Beomgyu’s eyes he did it well,  _ really _ well.

As soon as the endless shoot, Taehyun plopped down on the chair letting out an exhausted sigh.

Just a few moments later, Beomgyu entered the room with a huge smile plastered on his face and a set of couple tee in his hands.

“What’s that, hyung?”

“Couple t-shirts. Come on, let’s go now. We have an hour until they take the set down,” he pulled Taehyun from his seat out towards the now empty set.

Their hands were intertwined as they stood in the wide arena; only cameras and lights to accompany them. “How? What did you tell them?”

“That information, you don’t need to know. Now let’s take pictures before time runs out!”

.

.

They quickly changed into their new t-shirts. Taehyun picked up the camera and snapped a picture of Beomgyu. “Hey!! You should have warned me!”

“Hyung, these pictures hold so much more meaning to me than the others.

The older one just rolled his eyes and laughed.

“Now, click some good ones,”

.

.

After a few pictures they exchanged places and Taehyun posed.

However, Taehyun only had one thing in mind. He was desperate to ask him by now. He had mentally prepared himself for this day- when he would propose to him.

But his plans suddenly getting cancelled put his mind in a hazy phase. He couldn’t process much of what was happening.

_ ‘Oh, shit. I left those flowers in their apartment’ _ .

At that moment he really wanted to just drown in his own helplessness.

“Hey, Tyun,” Beomgyu set the camera in the tripod and came closer to him sensing that something was wrong, “what’s up? Why’re you so bothered?”

“Nothing,“ he didn’t meet his eyes.

The raven haired male placed a hand under his chin, lifting his face with a knowing expression. “I’ve known you for years now, Hyun. You can’t hide stuff from me.”

He groaned internally. Why did he have to know him so well?

“Hyunnie?”

_ God _ ! He would just disintegrate right then and there if he could.

And then, a cool object touched his face. Flowers.  _ Daisies _ .

Taehyun’s already big eyes became wider than ever in shock. He was so sure he hid them behind the couch. “Y-you-”

“I dropped my jacket behind the couch. I saw,”

It was loud even though none of them spoke a word. Taehyun’s thoughts were glitching in his brain- the calm and collected Taehyun nowhere to be found.

He had the ring in his pocket, even now. It had been there for the past week.

Beomgyu extended the flowers to the younger and the latter was too shaken to react.

_ Click _ .

Taehyun darted his head in the direction of the camera and then back to his lover.

He just returned with a smirk, “What? You didn’t think I’d know how to operate a camera?”

“N-no- it’s not that-”

“I’m a model, Taehyun. I know some basics. Just take these flowers.“ He smiled while stepping closer the flustered boy; one hand holding the flowers and the other cupping his face.

“Th-thank you, hyung…. But these were meant for you.” He accepted the flowers back from the raven haired male and just kept staring at those delicate white petals.

Beomgyu leaned closer and placed a soft peck on his cheek, “You wanted to go on a date but we couldn’t do it. So let me try to make it up to you, Hyun.”

The latter was flushed. His face resembled a strawberry; ears burning red.  _ Should he ask, should he not? _

“Hyun-ah, you’re so adorable blushing like that,” Beomgyu gently played with his soft locks and cupped his face, leaning in for a kiss.

Taehyun’s breathing hitched. His heart was racing against the speed of light. His head became fuzzy and he felt nothing but the feeling of the older’s feather like soft lips against his own. It was like a surge of electricity passing through him. He stood still not moving an inch. Heck, he felt like a teenager experiencing their first kiss. Tingles went through his spine as Beomgyu pulled him flush against himself, pouring his passion and love for him in that action.

Taehyun’s hand went up to his shoulders, holding himself for balance. The man before him was getting him weak in the knees and he knew he wouldn't be able to stand his ground if it weren’t for the strong but gentle grip of the raven haired boy.

_ Click _ .

_ He set the camera on auto timer. _

It was scary how much power the man had over Taehyun, but it didn’t matter because he could trust him with his entire life. He knew he would never break him.

It was the way the taller male treated him like a fragile piece of glass- always so careful, so gentle. It showed in his actions how much he cared for the boy.

It never occurred to him the amount of love, trust and faith they had built in one another until now. It was that moment of epiphany he had and he knew the answer; the tiny box in his pocket seemed more prominent to him that second more than ever.

Beomgyu smiled against his lips and broke the kiss soon after. Taehyun placed the daisies aside on top of a chair and pulled out the ring that had been residing in the pocket of his jeans for so long.

“Hyung, I know this may seem sudden to you. But I wanted to let you know how much you mean to me at this point of my life. It is not just the big gifts you pamper me with all the time. All those late night strolls, talks. Each minute, each second you held my hand when I felt low and alone. All those pecks you give me before I go for a day of work. Every single action you do, they hold those gentle messages of love. Heck, I can feel your love even when you whine and beg for attention acting like a whole baby even though you are the older one in this relationship. I just wanna be with you for the rest of my life.”

The raven haired male was shaken; not expecting a whole confession from the other in a damn set at 9pm!

Taehyun’s voice began shaking with nervousness, “I don’t care waking up to the smell of burnt pancakes or eggs. We can just have cup noodles each and every day and that would still be the most romantic thing I would do with you. We can just lay in bed all day and cuddle all you want when you’re down and when your clingy. I don’t care if you kick my ass for hiding those jellies because I worry for you and your precious teeth.” At this, Beomgyu gave him a little punch to the arm with tears now freely falling from his eyes and mumbling ‘idiot’ under his breath. “I’m more worried about you having to face the injections from the dentist. I know you hate them.”

“I just-“ a finger to his lips shut him up from his confession which before turned into a rant session, he stopped him.

_ Click _ .

Taehyun intertwined his hands with the Beomgyu’s, “Hyung…. Will you m-marry me?”

A pair of lips met his own in a kiss. Tingles went down his spine. Time seemed to have stopped. Nothing felt real. Beomgyu’s hands on his waist was the only thing holding him up. The former leaned back for a second for saying “Yes!” and then kissed him once again.

All the insecurities Taehyun had disappeared into thin air. It was as if they had never existed. He felt the warmth of being home right there- there in his arms. 

He was beyond elated. His eyes shone bright like the stars and smiled so wide, his deep dimples appeared. On instinct, he lifted the raven haired boy off the ground and spun him around.

_ Click _ .

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> my second txt au here and first ship au hehe. it was initially supposed to be only a 100 word drabble but somehow their pictures on twitter didn't let my brain rest lmao. 
> 
> please ignore mistakes, if any ^_^
> 
> comments are really appreciated!! follow me on twitter


End file.
